Star Wars: Dawn of The Apprentice
by rishonhoruishen
Summary: Alternate ending to star wars rebel’s twilight of the apprentice. What if Kanan never went blind? What if Ashoka never disappeared? What if Maul joined the rebels? Find out here in the Dawn of the Apprentice!
1. Without Mercy

The seventh sister screamed just before the lightsaber sliced through body like butter, leaving Ezra frozen in horror as her screams of terror stopped abruptly.

The inquisitor's head and torso was ripped open vertically- and as she dropped to the floor, the impact caused both halfs of her body to separate, peeling off from each other with a sickening squelch.

No blood was seen as most had been vaporized by the high temperatures of the vermillion blades, but the disturbing odor of burnt meat wafted through the air.

An evidence of their brutal slaughter.

Was this the true meaning of the dark side?

"Without mercy." Ezra remembered.

"Without remorse."

He was still flabbergasted as the fallen Jedi's corpse stared at him with the same terrified expression like an accusatory stare.

No matter how much he tried, through his utter shock of the inquisitor's gruesome demise, crawled a small voice that told him that this was what he wanted.

The empire deserves no less.

But what would kanan or Ashoka say?

"The next time you hesitate like that, it'll cost you your life-," maul warned with a peculiarly gentle frustration, jolting Ezra from his thoughts.

"-Or even the lives of your friends."

Ezra's eyes widened.

He's right.

The sith would stop at nothing to wipe them out.

So why shouldn't they as well?

The imperials outnumber them a thousand to one.

Any odds of survival against the purge would be close to impossible, as any rebel would be an instant target to be fired upon.

A shoot to kill order.

A literal death sentence that would be executed by virtually anyone in the galaxy who was under the thrall of the emperor.

Through fear, loyalty or otherwise.

But he won't allow it.

He won't let them.

A strained cry echoed from the other side of the temple.

"We must hurry," Maul deactivated his lightsaber, motioning to the boy beside him.

"I fear our compatriots are in danger,"

Ezra nodded, running after the Zabrak toward the sound of battle.

———————————————————-

"I fear that we are in danger," eighth brother stated, backing away from kanan jarrus.

"Glad you noticed!" The Jedi smirked.

"Surrender."

The corelian jango jumper chuckled.

His metallic, robotic voice rattling through his mask raspily and uncomfortably. He grabbed a handful of explosive disks from his harness and swung around to gain momentum for a throw.

"No you fool!" The fifth brother hollered when he realized what his fellow inquisitor was about to do.

The jango jumper ignored him, launching the force resistant projectiles at kanan jarrus, which managed to dodge the brunt of with an impressive display of acrobatics.

The shockwave created by the bombs however, caused the ground to crack and groan.

The eighth brother giggled maniacally as he threw more and more of his incendiaries at the male Jedi, who continued his nimble streak of avoiding and ducking for cover.

Naturally, the repeated explosions took its toll on the platform, causing it to shake and split even further.

The floor below continued to crackle as former padawan tano battled the fifth brother.

The krakodelian growled at eighth brother's antics as he struggled to win a saberlock with Ashoka Tano.

"You cannot win, Lord Vader will be here soon. You will all die." The assassin snarled.

"Counting on it!" Asohka gritted her teeth.

Hearing that bout of defiance from the grey Jedi, fifth brother sneered and broke free from the clash of sabers, dashing toward the edge and activating his spinning lightsabers to prepare a hasty retreat.

However, the female togruta jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders, narrowly dodging the scarlet whirlwind of his modified weapon.

With a soft grunt, she kicked downward, pushing the weight of the fifth brother downward to the floor.

The inquisitor's weapon clattered uselessly toward the floor as he struggled escape from underneath the Jedi.

A crystal beam of light appeared right before fifth brother's eyes, humming with energy and threatening to cut him down for good.

"I'd stay put if I were you." Asohka smirked, earning rage filled glare from her prisoner.

As the slender eight brother saw his ally's humiliating defeat, he growled with frustration before turning back to his own opponent, whose sea-blue blade was poised dangerously at him.

They were losing.

Eighth brother pondered for a moment and unbuckled his entire belt of portable mines, swinging it at both Jedi and his teammate.

Fifth brother looked up and gasped in apprehension.

"He's going to kill us all-!"

Asohka too, widened her eyes in realization.

Alas, she was too far away to deliver a force attack at the treacherous inquisitor.

"Take one for the team, brother!"

The eighth brother deactivated his visor and grinned devilishly at the other inquisitor.

"My team."

Kanan, sensing an opening in the eighth brother's monologuing, rushed in to strike with his sapphire sword, but the latter leapt of the ledge just in time and activated his spinning lightsabers, remaining airborne.

With a cackle, he then tossed his string of explosives toward the three force wielders.

The impact caused the disc shaped bombs to detonate instantly, causing a chain reaction to the chagrin of the trio still on the platform.

Both Jedi and the fifth brother were consumed by the blast, and a sea of flames engulfed the battlefield, causing its collapse soon after.

———————————————————-

Through the licking of flames, came the maniacal laughter of the seemingly unscathed Jedi purger.

Admiring his handiwork, he landed on what remained of the platform, barely supported by the few remaining pillars.

"Not bad for number 8, ehh?" He chuckled.

A short groan jolted him out of his reverie, causing him to whip around with his weapon at the ready.

What he saw was grotesque at best.

The charred body of the fifth brother, spilling black blood all around him.

"T-traitor..."

The jango jumper laughed shrilly, stomping on the chest of his fellow assassin.

Through the krakodelian's pained cries, eighth brother hushed his fellow inquisitor, deactivating his crimson blade in favor of multiple silver ones which jutted out of the weapon's hilt.

"May the force be with you, fifth brother-"

The fifth brother screamed in agony as the saw diced what was left of his body, and a few excruciating moments later, he finally went limp.

Just as he was in the height of his euphoria, a familiar sound reverberated behind the surviving inquisitor.

An ominous breathing.

Cold.

Calculating.

Calm-?

The eighth brother could sense no anger from the presence behind him, making him more and more uneased.

TBC


	2. Arrival

"I see you have learnt a new lesson, Shel-mandr."

At the call of his true name, the correlian jango jumper turned around and kneeled immediately before the figure behind him.

"Lord Vader."

He swallowed.

"You did well to summon me for assistance, and you have learnt, like the sixth brother, that loyalty and attachments between your peers mean nothing. Victory is all that matters. If they are weak, you execute them."

"Yes, my lord-"

Eighth brother almost broke down in relief, the palpitating of his heart, finally slowing down.

"Now tell me. Where is Darth maul and asohka tano."

"Seventh sister has engaged the shadow. As for the latter, I disposed of her- hkkkk!!!"

The eighth brother was lifted into the air, mimicking Vader's lifted arm.

With a simple pinch, the inquisitor's throat started to be crushed by the incredible power of the dark side.

Now that.

That was anger.

Fear gripped the inquisitor once again, squirming and squealing for mercy.

"I told you I wanted her alive!" The Sith Lord reprimanded furiously.

"Please, Lord Vader- I... I misspoke!!! I was WRONG!!! Mistaken!!!!" The Jedi hunter thrashed and jerked like a dying fish, gasping for air.

For a moment, Vader remained unflinching, his chilling breaths resounding throughout the temple.

The sith then made a 360 degree turn, observing his surroundings-

-Apart from the corpse of fifth brother, no other body was in sight.

Suddenly, air returned to the inquisitor's lungs, and his face met the cold ground.

Despite the sudden pierce of pain in his skull, he crawled to his feet and kneeled once again.

"Thank you- *kaff* *kaff* ohh thank you great one!!!"

Vader gazed at the top of the temple.

"Wait for me in my shuttle. The coordinates have been sent to you by now."

"Surely, you would allow me to accompany you, Lord Vader...?"

"I will handle this alone, inquisitor."

Rage seethed once again within the force, radiating from the dark lord.

It was shel mandr's cue to go.

With one last bow and a soft rub on his throat, he activated his spinning lightsabers and flew to the surface.

Vader turned his back on the exit, advancing toward the top of the pyramid.

The secrets of this temple will be his...

...And so will his apprentice.

———————————————————

"What happened?"

Ezra whispered under his breath.

Walking past the scorched corpse of the fifth brother, maul chuckled darkly.

"It seems that the inquisitors have lost the battle. We need not worry about interference anymore. But we must waste no time."

"No."

"Excuse me...?"

"If they won, they'd have contacted us by now."

Maul sensed growing apprehension within the boy, as Ezra desperately attempted to reach his friends via the comm link.

After a few more failed tries, the poor padawan's head hung low and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

A heavy hand patted on bridger's back, comforting him and sending calming ripples through the force.

"My child- it is unfortunate what happens to your friends..."

Tears welled up in the padawan's eyes.

"But this... this is your opportunity to embrace your destiny... as-"

"Ezra, we are alright!" Asohka's voice blasted through the comms.

Maul almost cursed out loud.

Ezra on the other hand was too relieved to notice the former sith's words.

"Thank the force! I thought you guys were gone!"

The blue haired boy laughed through tears from his recent devastation.

"Splendid." Maul buried his annoyance and put on the most genuine smile on his face.

"Ezra here was going to get all emotional."

———————————————————

The two Jedi managed to land on another platform, saving them from a cruel demise.

"We have disposed of the seventh sister. Persistent harpy, she was... it was fun to gut her." Mauls voice echoed through the device.

"Never thought I'd say this, but good work. She deserves it." Kanan stated matter of factly.

Asohka flashed an unimpressed expression.

"What? She scares me..."

The togruta merely rolled her eyes.

"Eighth brother destroyed the landing pad we were on. Be careful. He and fifth brother may still be out there,"

"The krakodelian is conveniently dead as well. The jango jumper remains a problem," The zabrak said.

"And so is Vader. I sense his presence growing stronger."

Kanan looked at Asohka, betraying a small element of fear.

"We will meet you at the top. It's best if we get there first and avoid any confrontation. If eighth brother is there, dealing with him won't be a problem."

Maul suggested again.

"All right. The elevator on our side's destroyed so we will take some time. Just make sure to take care of my apprentice."

The former sith lord's topaz eyes narrowed, and his pupils dilated.

Sparing the young padawan beside him a glance, he laughed, deceivingly sincere.

"Now why would you say that?"

"Don't test me. Should anything happen to the boy, the first person I'd come for is you."

———————————————————————

"Young one, you must know that Darth Vader is a formidable opponent. In order to even stand a chance at surviving, you must do exactly what I tell you."

Darth Maul warned, as both himself and Ezra reached another elevator.

"And that would be...?"

"I will delay our enemy. You will place the holocron in the obelisk at the top of the tower. This will not only allow you to claim the knowledge you seek but also unlock a powerful weapon."

"Wait- You never said anything about a weapon...?"

"My greatest fear would be this particular asset to fall into the hands of Vader... or his master... The Emperor. If this weapon of mass destruction fell into the wrong hands, it could kill us all, losing all hope for the freedom of the galaxy and thus, I opted to keep it a secret."

The lift screamed to a halt and the former sith and padawan continued scaling the pyramid, nearly reaching the top of the temple.

As they got closer to their destination, an eerie magenta light grew brighter and brighter, slowly starting to shine of their faces.

"At first, I only thought the inquisitors were our only obstacles. But I fear, with the empire's executioner after us, even our combined strength will not be enough to topple him. And so I have decided, against my better judgement to use this tool to aid in our survival. Timing will be crucial for our plan to work, when I give the signal, use the force to activate the weapon and eliminate Vader. Then, we destroy it to prevent its further usage."

The boy nodded in agreement, just about to contact his allies, when a distinct sound caught his ear.

The vibration of the air spiked, the cold, dark noise rumbling at his ear.

" A long awaited meeting has come at last."

Before the duo stood the right hand of Darth sidious himself, the whizzing of his scarlet saber accompanying the deep and chilling sound of his breathing.

Terror instantly gripped bridger, who looked to maul for guidance.

"Remember the plan."

The dathomian reminded.

"At the end of this day, Darth Vader will fall."


	3. Long Awaited Meeting

"A Jedi and Sith."

Vader almost sounded amused.

"Working in tandem."

"Where is your master? Is he so much of a coward to send his pet to do his dirty work?"

Maul aimed his blazing sword at Vader.

After hearing his partner, Ezra became renewed with confidence.

The young padawan gripped his lightsaber, activating his azure rapier before pointing it defiantly at the cyborg.

"We don't fear you."

Vader merely tilted his helmet at the foolish boy.

No one has ever challenged him so outrightly in so long, much less an insolent child.

The thought refreshed him.

He advanced toward the pair, readying his sanguine cutlass.

"Then you will die braver than most."

Maul roared in fury, igniting a single side of his lightsaber and charging toward the armored sith.

The red blades clashed as Vader blocked the attack with his own lightsaber.

Ezra watched, appalled at both force wielder's skill and mastery in combat.

"I still have a lot to learn," he heaved to himself, before running past the two users of the dark side.

However, he realized that he was no going anywhere.

Bridger fought and struggled but it was no use.

He turned back and saw Vader, with one hand holding his vermillion saber, defending against the full physical might of his dathomian adversary, and his other free arm outstretched, reaching out to the padawan with the force, dragging him back into the battlefield.

"No! Nonononono!!!" The boy cried in terror.

The tattooed face of Darth Maul contorted with rage and strain, pressing down his weapon on Vader's own with all his strength.

"An attachment."

Vader leaned toward maul's face in mockery.

"I see you have but learnt from your mistakes... since your brother perished."

The zabrak's ember eyes widened.

"-It was your love that doomed him"

Maul screamed, breaking free from the saber lock, and spinning his saber staff intricately, landing a shallow blow on his enemy's shoulder.

A few sparks freed themself from the suit, but Vader seemed otherwise unfazed.

"At least you're haven't forgotten your teachings." He said.

With overwhelming force, the imperial enforcer struck down at maul with his saber.

The zabrak's leg buckled under the pressure and he snarled with difficulty.

Vader pressed down further on his opponent, seeking to overwhelm him.

"Your anger gives you power... but it will not be enough to rival my own."

Ezra was being drawn closer and closer to the two lords of the sith.

He had to think fast.

He grabbed his saber-blaster hybrid and aimed at the outstretched palm of the emperor's second in command.

Vader was so busy taunting maul that he didn't notice the potential counterattack.

Perfect.

As soon as the boy pressed on the trigger, electric blue blaster bolts flew out from his invention, connecting with the target with a whizz.

Streaks of energy crackled around Vader's hand as the shot made its mark.

The obsidian gauntlet groaned and buzzed, its servos writhing uncontrollably like snakes.

The emp blast did the trick.

Ezra instantly felt the strain lifted off his shoulders and he dropped to the floor, the crushing power of the force leaving him exhausted.

Vader breathed heavily, as his arm continued to twist and convulse.

Maul grinned sinisterly, activating the other end of his saber, and slicing upwards with it.

Vader's chestplate tore with the strike, shooting bursts of orange sparks everywhere.

"Run, Ezra!" The zabrak screamed, before force pushing Vader a couple of yards backwards, causing the black-clad enforcer to fall briefly to his knees.

The boy didn't need to be told twice.

He turned his back and ran.

Never looking back despite the continued ear grinding sounds of sabers clashing.

He ran until the noise of battle drowned from his ears.

Until a violet luminescence glared down on him.

———————————————————-

Vader stood up slowly without losing is composure, as if the damage on his suit barely affected him.

His left servo finally stopped twitching and it instantly clenched into a fist after its recovery.

"Impressive. I will not underestimate you and the child again."

"You speak as if you would live long enough to encounter us again, after today." The monstrous dathomian retorted.

"If only you knew the true power of the dark side."

"I could say the same to you... sith pretender... traitor Jedi."

Vader froze.

His distinctive breathing halting for a moment.

Maul, having noticed it, laughed heartily.

"Looks like I struck a nerve. Do you really think I would not notice? That you could hide the truth from everyone?"

"Stop it."

"That is the illusion your master fabricated for you. As he once fooled me."

"Silence yourself. Or I will."

Vader commanded, his arm outstretched, ready to choke maul with the force.

Maul merely blocked the telekinetic attack by strengthening his force barrier with his own mastery of the dark side.

"The trap of the dark side. You take and take and take and you can't take enough to satisfy your hunger. You take the ones you love, then yourself. And even then it isn't sufficient. You and I have that in common... skywalker."

The former Jedi, behind his mask, widened his eyes, both in shock and in fury.

Vader gritted his teeth, leaping at the zabrak and slashing downward on him.

Maul, swiftly dodging sideways, delivered a swing from his own energy sword, which Vader managed to guard against.

Maul, in saberlock with Vader, leaned forward as his opponent once did to him not so long ago.

"The once proud chosen one, reduced to a dark dog of sidious... a limbless, useless pile of discarded flesh... pitiful."

Vader kicked the dathomian away, rushing in for the kill.

Maul, recovering quickly, force jumped over his enemy and stabbed downwards, scoring a hit on the dark lord's shoulder.

"So unfocused. You cannot fight me without fighting yourself."

Vader, swing his crimson blade at maul's face, who blocked it easily.

The zabrak then whipped his saber around, spinning rapidly and forming a halo of scarlet energy around himself.

The tornado of red made a beeline toward Vader who deflected all jabs and lashes from the dathomian with difficulty.

"You're slow,"

Maul taunted.

"Kenobi took both our limbs. And I'm still better than you."

Vader said nothing, but maul felt growing rage within his adversary.

"And because I share your pain... I promise to destroy Obi wan on your behalf."

Maul slithered around the now unarmed Vader, stalking him like an animal.

"...fear not"

He continued.

"I... Will Make This Quick."


	4. The Power To Destroy Life

"Do it."

Ezra turned but saw no one.

Maybe it was just his imagination.

He stepped closer to the alter, its fluorescent light shining ever brighter.

With every move edged toward the obelisk, he felt his heart grow heavier.

Like his very soul was being slapped away.

The holocron pulsed and vibrated, like steel to a magnet, fighting.

Pulling at him.

Calling to him.

He was right in front of his destination now.

He removed the object from his pocket, placing it gingerly in its resting place.

The trinket, glowing to life, wrenched itself from ezra's hand as if it had a will of it own, and hovered at the top of the pillar.

As soon as it did, lilac lightning shot out in every direction, the forks of fire crackling dangerously and licking the ground.

As the young Jedi bolted for cover, a cackling voice, laced with feminine venom, blasted from the holocron.

-Who comes before me?-

Bridger almost cowered in sheer terror, but composed himself.

"Ezra... Ezra bridger. I've been told that this holocron was the key to knowledge."

-Indeed, young bridger... and do you know what knowledge is?-

The presence replied.

"Tell me." The boy asked. Albeit desperately.

-Knowledge...-

The holocron emitted a blinding flash, causing Ezra to shield his eyes from the glare.

-Is power!!!!- The ghostly voice finished.

A beam of purple energy shot into the ceiling from the holocron, blasting a clean hole in the ceiling.

"What's happening?!?!" Ezra cried, electricity dancing around them like whips and tendrils.

-The power to destroy life... is at your command!-

Ezra's eyes widened.

So this was the weapon maul mentioned.

"I-I want to destroy Vader and the empire. The sith to die for good. Bring balance the force and peace to the- agh!!!"

Before Ezra could finish, a red disc of energy suddenly whizzed past his face, missing it by an urchin spine.

He turned back, noticing a familiar figure behind him.

"Give me the holocron boy!"

A shrill, rakey voice commanded.

Oh great. Eighth brother.

Just what he needed.

As the modified saber made a detour in the air returned to the jango jumper's hand, the presence chuckled.

~It would seem there is more than one who wishes to claim my power. Interesting.~

Ezra gritted his teeth.

"You are not going to get in my way!"

The inquisitor chortled.

"We shall see, child."

With that, both padawan and Jedi hunter charged at each other and collided their weapons.

The assassin spun his lightsaber left and right, with it's spinning mode activated, forcing the blue haired child to block the strikes at extremely awkward and unfavorable angles.

Then, the inquisitor spun around, his sword knocking against Ezra's so hard that his arm was flung to his back. Eighth brother then delivered a kick at the boy's chin, launching him to the floor.

As Ezra frantically began to get up, eighth brother lunged forward, and jutted his saber straight into ezra's shoulder.

The boy screamed in pain, dropping his saber much to the inquisitor's delight.

"How does that feel, little one?"

Shel man'dr smirked behind his mask.

"Are you going to cry for your master?"

He pulled out his weapon and force pushed bridger away.

The child hit the stone obelisk behind him with a sickening crack.

Yup. His ribs were broken.

The least of his concerns now though.

"My mistake... he's dead."

The eighth brother smiled, deactivating his visor and squatting down at the padawan's defenseless body.

"After all, I was the one who killed him."

With a click, he transformed his lightsaber hilt into a spinning buzz saw, slowly inching closer to the boy's mouth.

"Say ahhh..." the jango jumper sang, giddy with anticipation.

The whirring of the saber got louder and louder, screaming painfully at ezra's ear.

Yet he could do nothing.

All he could feel now was pain.

Is this how it ends?

Ezra's eyes glared straight into the inquisitor's, who in turn shifted from excited, to appalled.

What was this power flowing inside him?

It felt... familiar.

The cold.

The freezing cold.

And the burning flame of passion within him.

Ezra growled, raising his injured arm and reaching out within the force.

Instantly, the eighth brother gasped as he was lifted off the ground.

"What-? Noooo!!!"

Ezra's pupils turned gold, as he felt a wave of energy surging within him.

As if it were waiting to be released at this very moment.

It was only then did he completely feel in control.

That he was no longer helpless.

~Your anger gives you strength...~

Ezra tightened his grip and was rewarded with the inquisitor's desperate pleas and hacking for air.

~gives you focus~

"Please- I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

~it lets you see things clearly that others cannot~

"What would your friends say?!?!"

Ezra was suddenly awoken from his trance.

The power left his body as soon as it invaded it, making him feel a bout of weakness.

The pain in his shoulder spiked as well and his stomach felt sick.

The inquisitor wasn't fairing well either, he was on the ground, wheezing for air.

"You're... going to pay for that!" He managed, as he rose slowly from the floor, a single red blade firing out from its handle.

With a scream, the jango jumper thrusted forward.

The boy, sensing the danger, ducked his head just in time for the sword to pierce the pillar behind him.

The inquisitor cursed in annoyance, ripping sideways with his saber which was still embedded in the structure in an effort to hit the boy who narrowly dodged his initial attack.

Ezra, using his mastery of the force created a narrow shield, saving himself from the strike again.

However, as the rapier connected with the barrier, it repelled both Jedi and inquisitor away.

The jango jumper recovered first, head still ringing from the repulsion.

He looked around and noticed the boy.

This was his chance.

Suddenly, two small pieces of rock clanked on his helmet.

He turned around and witnessed the stone obelisk starting to chip and falter.

It was going to fall and crush them both.

In his blind struggle to kill the pup, he disrupted the structural integrity of the temple.

Streaks of fire rained down upon the fire wielder, who dodged and ducked under the terror from above.

He reached within the Force, attempting to pull out the holocron but was instantly struck by one of the fiery bolts of sith lightning.

Fortunately for him, he managed to deflect the full force of the energy wave with his spinning saber, but was still knocked off the ledge.

With his rotating weapon, the eighth brother remained afloat, observing the path to the holocron being blocked by several boulders.

With a growl, he aimed his weapon upwards, flying through the hole in the surface.


	5. Then You Will Die

Maul launched himself at Vader, who used to force to stop him in midair.

The double bladed lightsaber deactivated itself and clanged onto the concrete floor.

With a clench of his fist, maul's body crumpled like wrinkled up with a sickening squelch, earning screams from the zabrak.

Vader then slammed maul's body at a nearby stone wall, with a loud crunch.

As the dathomian slid down the wall, the imperial lord waltzed toward him, with his lightsaber ignited at his side.

"You cannot escape from the dark side."

The armored sith stated, raising his weapon, ready to strike down his opponent.

"Anytime now, young one!" Mail muttered under his breath.

"You believe the boy can save you. How far have you fallen, oh Maul, son of dathomir, to depend on a mere padawan."

A boom from the top of the temple shifted Vader's attention.

"Padawan?"

The dathomian beamed.

Vader turned to face maul again.

"You mean... my apprentice."

Another boom occurred, followed by a blinding flash of light.

"Ahh... so it begins." The dathomian grinned.

Violet lightning crashed around them like threads of energy, trapping them both in a web of fire.

"What sorcery is this?"

Vader asked himself in bewilderment.

Maul willed his saber toward him with the force, rearming himself.

"My apprentice is currently activating this temple, or more accurately, this battlestation!"

Maul laughed, pointing at the top with his vermillion blade.

"...which I will then use to destroy all my enemies!"

"The child has unlocked the secret of this temple. There is no way he could have accomplished this. No Jedi can ever access information from the dark side." Vader shielded himself from a nearby blast of lightning before facing maul again.

Behind his dark helmet, former Jedi knight, anakin skywalker sneered.

"No matter. The power within will soon serve that of the emperor."

He readied his scarlet sword, preparing for another round with the nightbrother.

A whirring sound caught the attention of both sith.

"Ahhh... the Calvary has arrived." Maul chuckled.

The grey Jedi, standing in an elevator, finally made their grand entrance.

Ahsoka and kanan's sabers whizzed to life, illuminating the darkness around them.

"Where's Ezra?!" Kanan hollered, realizing that the blue haired teenager wasn't with the zabrak.

"I've sent him somewhere safe. The top of the temple, gaining the knowledge we seek." Tha dathomian scolded.

"Go to him." Ahsoka encouraged, readying her silver blades with her signature reverse grip.

"We can take him ourselves."

Kanan nodded, allowing Ahsoka to step out of the lift and onto the platform, before continuing his climb to the top alone.

Surrounded by both former Jedi and sith, Vader seethed.

He faced the togruta, deactivating his saber.

Maul contemplated striking then and there, but was too curious to see how the interaction between master and pupil would take place.

He was sure Ahsoka suspected, and he was more so in deducing that Vader remembers his past connections to the grey Jedi.

Ironic. Now, they were on opposing sides. The thought tickled him as he observed intently.

"We need not be adversaries. The emperor will show you mercy once you reveal where the remaining Jedi can be found." Vader commanded.

"There are no more Jedi. You and your inquisitors have seen to that." Ahsoka snorted back in disgust.

"Then perhaps the boy will reveal what you will not. Once I kill the both of you, I will pay him a visit myself."

"He is far more powerful than you realize, Jedi pretender!" Maul scolded back.

Ahsoka gasped, and a breath escaped from Vader.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with, nightbrother. I am what your master chose over you."

Vader tried to change the subject.

"True. But I have accomplished one thing that you could only dream of. To see through the lies of Sidious, which you obviously could not, leading to the demise of all you love." Maul retorted back with a smirk.

"You thought that the SKY was your limit, you tried to fly when you could only WALK. What did that bring you? A mutilated body? A place as palpatine's errand boy even when you know full well that he is responsible for your failure? For the death of your once proud self and a kin you loved so greatly that it became your downfall?"

Maul soaked the moment for all it was worth, making sure he emphasized the subtle hints of "sky", "walking" and linking the words of "and a kin".

"I was beginning to think I knew who you were, behind that mask."

Ahsoka shouted at Vader, her grip tightening on her saber hilts in disbelief.

"But it's impossible. My master would never be as vile as you."

Vader breathed heavily again.

A short pause in his reply all but strengthened the Torgruta's desire for answers.

Those agonizing seconds. To be left on tenderhooks. To have the last glimmers of hope extinguished in her heart.

"Anakin skywalker was weak."

Vader tossed his cloak arrogantly.

"I destroyed him."

Ahsoka closed her eyes tightly at the confession, tears threatening to fall.

Maul senses her grief.

Anger.

Regret.

"Then I will avenge his death," she finally answered.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." The Sith Lord replied.

"I'm no jedi," the female force user reaffirmed, spinning her pearl-white swords in her hand and pointing them at the enemy.

Maul, from the other side of the platform, took this as his que as well. He readied his saber staff, pointing it at Vader.

The cyborg, surrounded by assailants, instinctively activated his rapier, preparing for battle.

"So be it."

Ahsoka rushed at the dark lord, slicing twice with her twin blades, which were parried effortlessly.

Maul then made his move, throwing his double bladed weapon at Vader, which was also deflected with ease.

As the staff returned to the dathomian's hand he leapt up and slashed downward at the armored enforcer, who dodged it with surprising speed.

As maul's unique weapon made contact with the ground where Vader originally stood, Sidious's right hand seized the moment, grabbing maul's arm and tossing him toward asohka.

The togruta, having noticed the incoming projectile, instinctively jumped over the dathomian's body, resuming her assault.

However, Vader was more than able to anticipate Asohka's attacks, managing to dodge one blade aimed for his neck, and block the other with his own vermillion edge.

As the former padawan jumped around the battlefield with lightning quick speed, managing to score a few hits on Vader's thick armor before fatigue settled in due to her strenuous style of jar'kai, her sabers suddenly retracted forcibly, followed by a crushing sensation at her wrists.

The torgruta's weapons were stripped from her hands, and her arms became locked together telekinetically, as if the tightest restraints were placed on her, causing her to grunt in pain.

With the sith lord's power of force domination, her sabers flew toward his hand, confiscating them, and she was launched into the air with the force.

"Your tactics betray you tano. I know young skywalker's tactics."

Vader droned.

Asohka landed on the ground painfully, as Vader continued to approach.

"Your master fought bravely. If you did not leave the order like a coward and in his time of need, he would have survived."

Ashoka moaned weakly, reaching out to Vader with an outstretched hand.

The armored sith stepped hardly onto her palm, grinding it beneath her feet, remaining unaffected by his victim's screams of agony.

"You were selfish."

Asohka has heard those words before.

"No..." she whispered weakly.

"You abandoned him."

"You failed him!"

"Did you know what he has become?!"

Asohka screamed again.

Her cry of anguish enough to curdle blood.

Vader was visibly shaken by his padawan's sadness, before he was unexpectedly dragged backwards with the force.

Before he could even react, he felt a sudden surge of pain in the left side of his face, causing him to release a strained cry and to fall his knees.

All he could see was red.

Then his vision cleared

Then red again.

It was... distorted.

He could see his surroundings, both in the cold, crimson hue that his helmet lens provided... but also to clarity of color- one only possible with his own eyes.

Pieces of his mask fell off the left side of his helmet, the onyx shards singed with the burn of maul's lightsaber.

Both filters of his environment irritated his vision, clouding and confusing, like the whirlwind of emotions swirling within him.

Light and dark, fighting for dominance.

It was then, when he heard Asohka's sobbing did he suddenly feel pity.

Maul was helping her off the platform and toward the elevator while he was distracted.

He felt pain.

Guilt.

"Asohka."

He called, without thinking.

The metallic grating of his damaged suit was still present.

Yet he could hear his own voice.

Charred and mutilated by the fires of mustafar, but still distinct.

"Ashoka."

He beckoned again.

It was a cry for help.

The woman paused and turned around.

"Anakin."

She managed.

It was full of understanding, sorrow.

To tell him that she knows.

She knows.

"Come back to us! Obi Wan, Padme and I... we loved you!" She hollered.

Something broke inside Vader when he heard that.

Obi wan and padme.

"And Anakin loved you." Vader remarked, pointing his finger at her.

"All of you... but you didn't love him enough to save him."

"I won't leave you! Not this time!" The tears in her eyes finally freeing themselves.

"What are you doing?! Don't be a fool!" Maul reprimanded, attempting to retrain Asohka from wrenching herself free and going to Vader.

Vader's eyes widened.

Not this time, she said.

Memories flooded back to him.

I'd never let anyone hurt you Asohka, never!

He hesitated.

Ice cold shards pierced his heart, as his mouth opened.

He never thought he would ever say this to one of the most important people in his life.

And yet, it wouldn't be anything new.

Vader rasped, before finally speaking, almost choking on his words.

"Then you will die"

The scarlet glow from his saber illuminated his face, reflecting of his ember pupils.


	6. Escape

Kanan ran toward his unconscious apprentice in a hurry, lifting the debris off the boy with the force.

He sighed in relief when he realized his apprentice was otherwise unharmed.

A jolt of lightning connecting with the ground before him broke him out of his trance, alerting him to the danger around them.

~jedi knight. Come to seize my power?~

The presence cackled.

"No. I'm getting my apprentice out of here. We don't need no sith secret."

Kanan dismissed, lifting Ezra up and making a run for the elevator.

~There is another way to claim my power. Do you not wish to destroy the sith, Kanan Jarrus?~

The Jedi knight froze.

~I can teach you. And your apprentice. Only two. No more no less.~

"By becoming a sith?! Never!"

The Jedi hollered, proceeding back on his path.

~These are dark times. You need to embrace a larger view of the force. Even the nature of the dark side. Would you would risk your enemies gaining my knowledge?~

"Mhm kanan...?"

Ezra stirred.

"Ezra! Great! You're awake!"

"Wha-what happened? The inquisitor he-"

"He's gone. But we have to go now. Maul and Asohka can only delay Vader for so long." Kanan reassured.

"Wait- we can kill Vader with this weapon! We can't leave yet!" Ezra shouted.

"Weapon?"

~the power to destroy life... is at your command!~ the presence repeated proudly.

"We can destroy the empire!" The boy pleaded.

"Yes. But at what cost? By turning to the dark side?" Kanan scolded.

An ominous breathing caused the conversation between master and padawan to cease.

~so many disciples today...!!!~ the presence laughed.

Vader was battered and broken. The control panel on his chest plate dangling pathetically and defenselessly out from the protection of his armor, connected only by a few loose wires. Not only that, was the top part of his helmet completely removed, leaving only his triangular mouthpiece and exposing his burnt, bald and scarred head.

"If only you knew the true potential of the force. You have made the mistake of heeding the poison of your Jedi master. As I had once before." Vader brandished his vermillion blade and sent out ripples within the force.

Instantly, both knight and padawan felt weak. The cold raw power of the dark side empowered by the planet dampening their own connection to the light side.

Ezra however, got up first. His eyes glowing ember once again.

He gritted his teeth and delivered a force push at the Sith Lord, who shrugged off the telekinetic attack.

"Yes." Vader echoed.

"Strong with the dark side."

Kanan stared in horror as Ezra ignited his lightsaber and prepared to attack.

"And so I offer an ultimatum. Join me in the dark side. And together we will dominate the galaxy. You would make a fine inquisitor to our ranks." The enforcer stated.

Ezra gritted his teeth and ran toward Vader in blind fury, slashing at his enemy.

The Sith Lord then reaches out with his powers and cleched his fist violently at the padawan.

A sickening pop resounded from Ezra's knees and Bridger cried out in agony.

The young boy fell to his knees before the sith, a sitting duck for Vader's execution.

"So unwise." Vader mulled.

"And for your foolishness and lack for vision. You must pay the price." He raises his saber, preparing for the killing blow.

A blinding flash of white appeared before Vader, and his strike was deflected with Asohka's sabers.

The torgruta herself was bloodied and bruised, but managed her injuries well in facing her former master.

Ezra took the chance to scramble out of Vader's mercy, but his legs weren't responding. In fact, the only response was an excruciating pain.

Ezra groaned, using his hands to drag himself across the floor and away from the battle.

That was until two pairs of strong arms lifted him from the ground and onto his shoulders. They were maul's.

"Now that Vader is here competing with our the interests for the weapon, it cannot decide who it should listen to. Why didn't you use it before he arrived!?" The dathomian questioned with agitation.

"I-uh. The inquisitor, he-" Ezra sputtered in fear.

Maul moaned angrily and then he sighed.

"Now, the only thing we can do is claim the holocron. We may not be able to access the weapon but we may at least discover the secrets within."

Bridger nodded. And reached out with the force to pull out the artifact. However, he was stopped by the zabrak.

"Only two. No more no less. A master AND and apprentice. It will only respond to the dark side." Maul corrected.

Ezra looked at Kanan who said something like "no" to him. But he was too far away to make out the words.

"This is no time for hesitation apprentice! Asohka is counting on you!" Maul pressed, albeit desperately.

The woman barely dodged a swipe from Vader's weapon before having to avoid another slash. She couldn't keep this up forever.

Ezra knew Kanan wouldn't approve. But this was his only chance.

He hummed in agreement. And reached out with his emotions.

"Yes. Yes! Go on! Use your feelings. Guide it toward the holocron. Control your hatred." Maul encouraged, he himself using the force to extract the miniature pyramid from its resting place.

Immediately, the entire temple started to fall apart. Tremors began all over the tower and boulders fell from the ceiling.

"No." Vader seethed, smashing away Asohka's sabers with his own and reached his hand at the duo, ready to crush them with the force.

Then, nothing happened.

It was then he realized that his left arm was severed clean off by his apprentice's weapon.

"I won't let you touch them!" Asohka growled, jumping on top of the armored sith and kicking him backwards.

Then, she threw her pristine swords straight at Vader's abdomen, earning an exerted cry from the Sith Lord, as they pierced his suit. He then collapsed, eshausted.

Maul took this opportunity to focus his powers on the holocron, finally removing it from the obelisk, releasing a blast of energy in the process.

The wave of power swept across the platform, pushing everyone backward.

Vader, who was unable to hang on for dear life, was shoved off the edge mercilessly.

"Noooo!!!" Asohka screamed, diving for her former master.

It was too late.

He was gone.

Lost to the endless abyss. The bottomless pit of the temple.

The torgruta dropped to her knees and sobbed in defeat.

A crackle of energy erupted from the temple once again, shaking the planet to its core.

"Ezra! We must leave now!" Maul warned.

Kanan rose from the ground, gritting his teeth. "Chopper! We need an emergency evac now!"

A warm hum instantly answered the call. Bright lights shone upon the four force wielders, contrasting with the dangerous glow of the temple's impending destruction.

The mini space pod descended, and it's rear door slammed open in an invitation.

Ezra grabbed onto Asohka's broken body and hollered," asohka! There's no time!"

The grey Jedi wipes her tears and nodded.

Gathering her weapons, she joined maul and the two Jedi, in the back of the phantom, speeding out of the hole in the ceiling.

As the menacing light finally escaped her view, asohka teared up once again. Her cries drowned out the explosion that followed from the pyramid.

No one said anything.

Even with the rude crash of lightning and colour from the planet's surface, there was only silence.

Asohka failed.

Her master.

Anakin, was truly dead.

———————————————————

"Lord Vader! Are you alright?" The eighth brother questioned, offering a hand to the damaged Sith Lord.

"Leave me be." Vader dismissed, warning against the slightest touch of the inquisitor, who slunk back obediently.

The cyborg paused, before looming over the Jedi hunter, as if ready to strike.

"Lord... Vader?" The jango jumper asked uneasily. He was backed into a corner by his master. Completely at his mercy.

Even in such a battered state, the Sith Lord, with his shattered mask and severed hand could intimidate his subordinates. There lies the true power and meaning of the dark side. It stems from fear.

"You disobeyed my commands and engaged the Jedi, causing the loss of the holocron and the escape of asohka tano-." The Sith Lord boomed.

"Master- I-" the inquisitor pleaded, ready to grovel for his life once again.

"And yet you survived. That itself is a victory, as your comrades so tragically learned."

"Please... reconsider my termination...!" The inquisitor whimpered weakly. Eighth brother knew his last ditch attempt would be for nought, and could only cover his face in fear, bracing himself for death.

Death that never came.

"-You would make a fine grand inquisitor." Vader finished, before leaving for his tie fighter.

Eighth brother looked up, surprised, the cold wind howling in his ears, and the dark shadow of the Sith Lord walking away, inviting him to follow.


End file.
